


Team Kushina

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chakra Theory, Fuuinjutsu, Gen, Hatake Clan, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, No ships for the kiddies, Not Beta Read, Romance is secondary, Team as Family, Team kushina, Third Shinobi War, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, Uzumaki Clan, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, Worldbuilding, naruto lore, root!rin, sensei!kushina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minato, as the Yellow Flash, is just too important to saddle with kids and keep in the village for extended periods of time. Kushina, on the other hand, is the uzumaki-jinchuuriki trump card that is only allowed out of the village on very, very important missions. In other words, it’s Imperative she’s put at the least amount of risk possible. As you can imagine, she’s bored as fuck and proceeds to mess around. The Hokage, exasperated, decides to channel her skills more productively and assign her a genin team consisting of Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang and the last carrier of white chakra, Obito Uchiha, a possible inheritor of the famed Sharingan, and Rin Nohara, the most promising med-nin since Tsunade. The three of them have amazing potential, but aren’t a cohesive unit (to put it mildly) and are far too important to send out in the field. Kakashi is the last Hatake, Obito is an Uchiha and people are making a mad dash for those genes, and med-nins are far too important to let Rin go to waste (plus in village = hospital training). Kushina gives them her test and they pass, just barely, but they pass and she sets to work.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Kushina, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nohara Rin & Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi is a big ball of hurt. He’s traumatized and been left alone ( ~~ Sakumo is rolling in his grave, she knows it… that man loved his family more than anything she’s never been more ashamed of Konoha. ~~ ) She knows what it’s like to loose everything, to have a family and then have it ripped away. ( ~~ Whirlpool is an ache in her chest that never cease, the sea screaming in her ear and her veins whirling in fury. Sometimes she still wakes up in the middle of the night, calling out for a home that no longer exists, for a father long gone and a mother she never knew. ~~ ) Hes not exactly like her, clinging to rules and perfection where she clung to a false bravado and faked confidence — but it resonates. It resonates. He fights it, oh God does he fight it. He doesn’t want a family, he doesn’t need a family, he doesn’t need emotions, or ramen, or fun, he doesn’t need her or Obito or Rin, he doesn’t need more people to die and leave him alone, he doesn’t want to be alone,  ~~ please don’t leave me alone. ~~

* * *

Obito is eager to please, screaming to anyone who will hear thats he’s going to be the next hokage, just like she did. Unlike her, he doesn’t have the skills to back it up. He’s alright, sure, but just alright. Average. Not befitting of an Uchiha. And next to the genius that is Kakashi? He’s out of his depth. He’s got heart though, and Kushina can work with that. She pounds him into the dirt (genin are very breakable, she finds, and none of them have her healing factor, but Obito is the worst — that boy is downright delicate and prone to tears) but he gets back up each time (she’s so proud, so proud). She tells him to give up on the Uchiha style — it’s never going to work for him. (He sobs and sobs. She has to end practice early and talk to him. He won’t stop crying. Jesus Christ if her genin dies of dehydration will they give her a new one??) He accepts its — he says he’s never been a very good Uchiha anyways. Kushina says he’s amazing at being Obito, and that’s more than enough. ( ~~It’s the first time since grandma died someone called him amazing. He doesn’t even cry. Just sweats. From his eyes. A lot~~. ) Kushina teaches him a now defunct style from Uzushiogakure. He takes to it like a fish to water which, ironically, is his chakra nature. Kushina says he makes a good Uzumaki and gives him a shirt with the Uzumaki Mon — if anyone asks Konoha nin wear it on their vests anyways.

* * *

Rin Nohara is innately talented, but she doesn’t have the spirit. It’s why, unlike Kakashi, she didn’t graduate early. If she wasn’t a med-nin the academy may have pushed her, but she is and she got away with it. ( ~~They still can’t tell if she planned that. She’s terrifying, that girl is terrifying~~. ) Shes not nearly as fucked up as Kakashi though — pretty normal, all things considered. She dotes on Obito like there’s no tomorrow and studiously ignores his crush, and she pines after Kakashi but manages to keep it professional. If one were to pass by the team on the street they’d completely write her off. That’d be a mistake. She’s easily the most dangerous. Her chakra control is frightening and her techniques, while basic, are perfect — but not textbook. She’s well adjusted and good at compartmentalization. She’s got what Kakashi lacks and what Obito lacks. Kushina looks at her and thinks of Mito, thinks of Tsunade, thinks of Tsume, thinks of Mikoto, thinks of herself. Kushina looks at Rin and sees  greatness . Unlike Kakashi and Obito, Rin has no problem to fix but a lack of knowledge. Everything Kushina teaches her she takes to, but not everything interests her or is useful. She settles on fuinjutsu and chains. Kushina thinks this is what having a protégé feels like. Rin uses fuinjutsu to augment her healing and begins creating her own seals independent of Kushinas style. Unlike Kushina, she can’t make chakra chains. Luckily, Kushina has an obscene amount of money saved up and buys her some battle chains of the highest quality. They’re chakra conductive and function the same way, just less mobile and they don’t have to be manifested. They’re good for close- and mid-range combat and can be used for long-range in a pinch. Good for a medic on the battle field. ( ~~ Good to keep her children alive to see another day. If push comes to shove it’s Rin who’s going to put them back together, Rin who’s going to save the day. ~~ )


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi is finally,  finally breaking out of his shell. He’s clearly depressed and of a delicate mental state but they’re shinobi. ( ~~ She pulls some strings and gets him in with a Yamanaka anyways — she knew Sakumo, idolized him, she’s not going to let Konoha do wrong by him again by leaving his son to rot ~~ ). He’s still acerbic and a sarcastic little shit, but he listens and doesn’t try to fight the team dynamic ( ~~_ doesn’t try to fight family _ ~~ ). He pokes at Obito, still, but it’s lost it’s edge — they’re not rivals, though — Gai would be heartbroken and Kakashi doesn’t have it in him — but they’re not friends, either. They’re.. too close to be acquaintances but too far to be teammates. Comrades. They’re comrades. Kakashi hasn’t realized Rin’s crush at all, and she’s realized how... immature he is. ( ~~ How broken ~~ ). He’s lost his mystique. She dotes on him much as she does Obito and, though he’s grudging, he never says anything ( ~~ never fights it ~~ ).

He’s finally allowed Kushina into his life. She’s taken him out of the Hatake Compound ( ~~ he wasn’t really living there. He couldn’t not after. There was so much blood he couldn’t walk in the house without smelling it... without seeing it seep through the walls.. blood, blood everywhere — father, father no, please, father ~~ ) but refuses to let him get an apartment. He hates it, but she’s his sensei and therefore his guardian and the rules dictate she gets the call the shots (he’s beginning to hate these stupid rules). So. They live together. More accurately they are in the same house. Cohabitating. Except if it was just cohabitation they wouldn’t eat together (always homemade — more often than not with Obito and Rin), or watch movies together (she forces him... really he doesn’t watch these stupid daytime dramas... he’s not hooked.. he’s  _ not _ ), and they wouldn’t say “welcome home.” ( ~~ He wonders if this is what having an overbearing big sister is like. Or maybe. Maybe. Maybe a mother. He shies away from the thought but he can’t help wondering. Just... wondering ~~ ). So. They’re living together. Spending most of their time together. It’s. A lot. A lot. But it’s not bad. Its not bad at all. Maybe even... good?

Besides that they train a lot. Kakashi wants to get better and Kushina gets a kick out of batting him around. True to his prodigy status, he’s been improving in leaps and bounds. Kushina gives him so much to work with, so much to consider, so much to learn, he hardly considers getting upset at the fact he’s been on no real missions. He’s never been challenged like this before. The academy?  Baby stuff. His father had him doing stuff like that before he could walk. But  this ? This is intresting, this is fun, this is challenging. He’s not just practicing, he’s reading theory, taking notes, ( ~~ learning the rest of his characters to take notes ~~ ), learning to work with others as a unit.

He’s so busy he barely notices time passing. He almost misses Kushina-sensei stamping Uzushiogakure onto all of them. Almost. But one day sparring with Gai he catches it, catches the way his movements and techniques differ, catches the way his style screams  foreigner . It’s jarring. But not... bad. Not bad at all. Almost...  ~~ warm ~~ good..? Kushina-sensei is the last Uzumaki, the last  known Uzumaki at any rate; if she doesnt have children and pass on techniques Uzushio dies out. All of it. An entire  nation . Except maybe she doesn’t have to have kids. ( ~~ Except maybe  _ they _ are her kids ~~ ). Maybe... maybe she can revive Uzushio with them. It’s... a foreign concept (then again so is Kushina-sensei) especially to him whos been raised to eat, sleep, and breath clan, even though it’s just him ( ~~ it’s not anymore, hasn’t been for a while now ~~ ). But he supposes its Kushina-sensei’s right, supposes he doesn’t mind if it will help her. So he gives up his Konoha stamp ( ~~ Konoha that turned its back on his father, Konoha that killed his father, Konoha that abandoned him, Konoha that hated him, Konoha that abused the Hatake took advantage of them, of pack ~~ ) and he takes on the mark of Uzushio ( ~~ of pack ~~ ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each update from here on out will focus on Kushina, Kakashi, Obito, OR Rin! Not all 3 at once! They will be short-ish but I hope you like them anyways.


End file.
